Season With You
by LeafandFlower
Summary: Berbagai kisah cinta manis nan sedih bersama GoM di musim yang berbeda.. Gimana sih cerita spesial kalian bersama mereka pada musim tertentu? Drable singkat Kiseki no Sedai x Reader Happy enjoy all
1. Autumn With Green

Dari arah berlawanan aku melihat seseorang dengan surai hijau dan menggunakkan _jersey Shutoku_.

 _Hm.. sepertinya aku mengenalnya.._

Menyipitkan pandanganku dan sedikit menunduk untuk melihat siapa pria itu.

 _Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu Midorima-kun?_

 ** _Deg..deg.._**

 _Ada apa dengan dadaku? Kenapa aku merasakan debaran aneh disaat aku melihatnya?_

Memegang dadaku dan meremasnya pelan. Lalu mengatur nafas.

 _Hahh.. Kupikir tak sopan jika aku hanya diam di sini dan tak menyapanya._

 **Season With You**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Menikmati indahnya musim bersamamu.**_

.

.

.

.

 **Karya _LeafandFlower_**

.

.

.

.

 **Genre: Romance**

 **PoV: Midorima Shintaro x Reader**

.

.

.

.

Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata / ooc .-. Harap maklumi saya karena saya masih amatiran.

.

.

.

.

" _K_ _onbawa_ Midorima-kun." sapa seorang perempuan yang datang dari arah berlawanan dengan Midorima.

" _Konbawa_ _._ " jawab Midorima sedikit melirik si wanita.

" _Etto_ , itu apa?" tanya perempuan tadi yang sekarang terlihat seperti sedang mengikuti Midorima.

Sebenarnya perempuan itu adalah kau dan kau tidak mengikuti Midorima melainkan rumahmu dan rumahnya yang searah dan satu daerah membuat kau dan dia saling kenal. Dan juga, terkadang kalian berdua pulang bersama jika berpapasan walaupun kau dan Midorima berbeda sekolah.

" _Lucky_ _item_ ku dan sepatu basketku _nanodayo_ _._ " Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya walaupun kacamata yang ia pakai tidak jatuh ataupun miring.

"Ah, _souka_ _._ " Kau tersenyum sambil menyamakan langkah kakinya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau bawa?" Midorima melihatmu memegang sesuatu berbentuk sebuah balok sedang dengan hiasan pita di atasnya dan bungkus yang berwarna cerah.

"Ini? Kado untuk sahabatku, kuharap dia senang dengan kado ini." Kau tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan kado yang telah kau rangkai di rumah temanmu.

"Semua orang pasti akan senang bila diberi hadiah, apalagi jika dari sahabatnya _nanodayo_ _._ " kata Midorima,

"B-bukan berarti aku mengkhawatirkanmu _nanodayo_ _._ " dan dilanjutkan dengan kata - kata _tsundere_ nya.

"Hihihi, _arigato_ Midorima- _kun._ "

Kau sudah tahu sifat Midorima sejak kecil. Dari kelihatannya, sepertinya dia adalah tipe orang yang cuek. Tetapi, setelah kau berteman dengan dia pasti kau akan mendapat banyak kekhawatiran darinya lalu berusaha dielak olehnya juga karena sifat _tsundere_ nya. Dan hal itulah yang membuatmu berfikir bahwa Midorima adalah laki - laki yang unik.

"Kudengar dipertandingan Winter Cup nanti, sekolahmu akan bertanding melawan Rakuzan ya?" Kau menatap Midorima penasaran.

"Hmm,, begitulah _nanodayo_ _._ " jawab Midorima sambil memainkan lucky itemnya.

"Menurut Midorima-kun, siapa yang akan menang dipertandingan besok?" Rasa penasaranmu semakin menjalar mengingat Rakuzan merupakan sekolah yang maju baik itu dibidang akademik maupun non akademik.

"Aku tak bisa menentukan siapa yang akan menang di pertandingan nanti _nanodayo_ _._ "

"Ha? _Nande_?"

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya _nanodayo_ _._ " Raut wajah Midorima semakin kesal karena mengingat dia akan melawan Akashi.

"Kenapa Midorima _-kun_? Ayolahh beritahu akuu. Yayaya?" Kau merayunya agar ia mau menjawab pertanyaanmu.

Midorima mendecih kesal. Lalu menjawab pertanyaanmu

"Baiklah-baiklah. Akan kujawab _nanodayo_. Karena lawanku kali ini sangat kuat dan juga ada temanku di sana jadi aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan menang _nanodayo_ _._ "

"Jadi, Midorima-kun ingin merelakan kemenangan itu untuk temanmu?" tanyamu salah mengartikan karena menurutmu, lawan selanjutnya adalah teman Midorima mungkin Midorima tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan temannya jika kalah dan akhirnya ia merelakan kemenangan itu.

Salah? Tentu saja.

Di lihat dari raut wajah Midorima sekarang, ia bukan ingin merelakan kemenangan itu demi temannya. Melainkan ia sangat terbebani karena lawannnya kali ini sangat kuat dan ia sama sekali belum pernah berkutik untuk balas melawannya. Walaupun orang-orang katakan mereka adalah rival yang sama - sama memiliki potensi dan kemampuan yang seimbang.

"Mana mungkin aku merelakan kemenangan itu _nanodayo_?" sergah Midorima.

Ia menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, sekalipun itu dari temanku yang belum pernah aku kalahkan _nanodayo_ _._ " kata Midorima tenang walupun ada setitik keraguan yang ada dibenaknya saat ini.

"Jadi, Midorima-kun belum pernah menang melawan temanmu itu?"

"Belum _nanodayo_ _._ " Kata Midorima.

"Tidak mungkin aku menang melawannya mengingat kepribadian serta potensinya yang sangat tinggi. Dan juga rekan setimnya yang sangat kuat. Mungkin itu akan membuat pertandingan kali ini akan semakin sulit dan menantang _nanodayo_ _._ " Midorima tetap berjalan ke arah taman. Dan diikuti olehmu.

Kenapa? Karena itu adalah jalan pintas menuju daerah rumah kalian mengingat hari sudah senja.

"Midorima-kun hanya perlu mengalahkannya kan? Lakukan saja tanpa beban seperti kau berhadapan dengan lawan - lawanmu seperti biasa dan berfikir bahwa kau bisa menang dengan mudah." Kau melontarkan kalimat itu seolah lawan Midorima adalah lawan yang lemah.

"Sudah kubilang itu mustahil _nanodayo_!"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin selama kau mencobanya dan berusaha sebisa mungkin Midorima-kun." jawabmu tidak mau kalah.

"Lagipula, Midorima-kun belum mencobanya bukan? Kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya setelah kita mencobanya, tidak ada salahnya kan?" lanjutmu dengan nada yakin 100% bahwa Midorima bisa memenangkan pertandingannya kali ini.

"Huft.. sudahlah, aku tak mau membahas itu _nanodayo_ _._ " katanya menyerah yang membuatmu tersenyum senang karena kau 'menang adu mulut' dengannya.

Melihat reaksi dari Midorima, kau sedikit menyesal karena membuat _mood_ nya berubah. Lalu kau mempunyai ide dan berharap idemu bisa mengembalikan _mood_ Midorima agar seperti biasa.

" _Ne_ , Midorima-kun," Kau berhenti di bawah pohon yang sedang menggugurkan daunnya.

Midorima yang mengetahui kau berhenti langsung menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikkan badannya ke arahmu.

"aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Katamu optimis

" _Ganbatte ne_ Midorima- _kun_!" Katamu tersenyum manis.

Angin pun berhembus setelah kau mengucapkan kata - kata itu.

Yang membuat rambut indahmu terbang.

Serta daun-daun kering yang berguguran di sana.

Ditambah paduan warna langit kuning orange keemasan.

Membuat kesan yang indah nan juga manis di dalam benak Midorima setelah mendengarkan kata-katamu dan melihatmu tersenyum di bawah pohon itu.

Semburat merah tipis pun terlihat di pipi Midorima setelah melihatmu menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan surai panjang nan indah milikmu. Melihatmu menutup mata dan tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah _nanodayo_ _._ " Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya yang semakin panas karena senyumanmu dan kata-katamu tadi.

"Aku akan berjuang semampuku, do'akan aku." Katanya lalu tersenyum ke arahmu.

Kau melihat Midorima tersenyum dan kau merasakan pipimu memanas.

 ** _Deg..deg.._**

 _Debaran aneh ini.. Kenapa semakin keras?_

Sesaat kemudian kau tersenyum lalu melanjutkan perjalananmu dengannya.

Kalian berhenti sejenak dan saling bertatapan. Tersenyum canggung berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang menghiasi muka kalian.

"Hmm.. Kurasa aku akan melihat pertandinganmu." katamu sambil menatap Midorima.

"Baiklah aku tak keberatan _nanodayo_." jawab Midorima sambil balik menatapmu.

"Ah ya.. Jangan membuat dirimu malu di depan lapangan nanti. Ingat? Kau punya janji bahwa kau harus menang." Kau sambil menunjuk Midorima menggunakkan jari telunjukmu.

"Jadi.. Jika kau kalah, kau akan dapat hukuman dariku." Kau tersenyum jahil ke arahnya.

"Ha.. Lagipula aku tak pernah membuat janji denganmu, jadi kau tak bisa menghukumku _nanodayo._ " balas Midorima dan tersenyum jahil.

Lalu kalian tertawa dan melanjutkan perjalanan kalian.

"Aku selalu mendukungmu Midorima- _kun._ "

Dan sepertinya akan ada sebuah cerita baru setelah musim gugur ini.

* * *

Makasih banyak buat yg udah baca^^

Jika ada kesalahan, kritik atau mungkin saran bisa kalian beritau lewat Review atau pm saya^^

 _LeafandFlwer done edited~_

Contact me on:

\- Twitter: NurReziella

\- Wattpad: LeafandFlower a.k.a. Kuronuma Izana

 _ **See ya!**_


	2. Winter With Blue

Kau berjalan pelan lalu mengadahkan tanganmu guna mengambil setitik salju yang turun dari atas langit dan menikmati suasana musim dingin. Bosan berkeliling kau akhirnya duduk di sebuah bangku kayu tepat di depan sebuah pohon.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Seorang pria menjulurkan tangan kanannya di depanmu.

"Tidak, ayo jalan." Kau tersenyum sambil menarik tangannya erat-erat.

 **Season With You**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Menikmati indahnya musim bersamamu.**_

.

.

.

.

 **Karya _LeafandFlower_**

.

.

.

.

 **Genre: Romance**

 **PoV: Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader**

.

.

.

.

Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata / ooc .-. Harap maklumi saya karena saya masih amatiran.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya, dia adalah temanmu semenjak kalian berada di _chuugakkou_ yang sama.

Tapi tidak bagi teman-teman kalian.

Bagi mereka, kalian bagaikan perangko dan surat. Selalu mengobrol bersama, mempunyai hobi yang hampir mirip, dan selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tapi kalian tak mempermasalahkannya. Toh yang menjalani hidup adalah kalian, bukan mereka.

" _Ne_ , Kuroko-kun. Kau ingin kemana setelah ini?" katamu sambil menyeruput _milk shake chocolate_ milikmu.

"Aku ingin ke suatu tempat. Kau akan tahu nanti."

"Hm? Pasti ke perpustakaan lagi seperti tahun kemarin." Kau mencoba menebak tempat yang Kuroko maksud.

" _Saa_ ," Kuroko meminum _milk shake vanilla_ yang ada digenggamannya.

"kau akan tahu nanti." Katanya sambil tersenyum tipis ke arahmu,

tapi kau tidak mengetahuinya.

" _Hmph_.. baiklah."

Salah satu kebiasaan kalian diwaktu musim dingin adalah menghabiskan waktu bersama.  
Pergi ke perpustakaan, makan bersama di Maji Burger, atau mungkin belajar bersama di rumah kalian secara bergantian.

Kau dan Kuroko mempunyai hobi yang sama yaitu membaca. Bedanya, kau lebih menyukai novel yang banyak mengandung _fantasy_ sedangkan Kuroko hanya menyukai literatur dan _Light Novel_.

* * *

"Kita dimana Kuroko-kun? Apakah aku sudah boleh membuka penutup mata ini?" Kau berjalan pelan sambil memegang erat tangan Kuroko.

"Masih belum, sebentar lagi kita sampai dan hati-hati berjalannya." Kuroko menggenggam erat tanganmu dan menuntunmu berjalan dengan hati-hati.

" _U-un_." Kau menganggukkan kepalamu sambil mengeratkan penganganmu pada tangan Kuroko yang halus.

Karena kau tak bisa melihat, terkadang kau tersandung dan hampir terjatuh. Kuroko yang menyadari itu lalu memegang erat pundakmu agar kau tak terjatuh dan kau bisa merasakan wanginya yang seperti _Vanila Shake_.

 _Baunya manis_ _sekalii._

"Kita sudah sampai. Kau bisa membuka penutup matamu sekarang." Kuroko melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganmu lalu kau membuka penutup matamu setelah mendengar aba-aba dari Kuroko.

Hal pertama yang kau lihat adalah air terjun yang telah membeku dan pohon-pohon yang daunnya ditutupi dengan salju. Dengan tambahan gemerlap bintang dan indahnya bulan pada malam itu menambah kesan indah tempat tersebut.

"Bagusnyaa!" Katamu dengan mata yang berbinar – binar.

"Darimana Kuroko-kun tahu tempat ini?! Ini seperti di novel _Magical of Love_ yang baru saja kubaca di perpustakaan kemarin!" lanjutmu sambil mengadahkan tanganmu dan mengangkap butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari atas langit seperti menirukan seorang tokoh yang ada di novel kesukaanmu.

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Kuroko memberikanmu sepatu yang biasa orang-orang pakai untuk bermain _ice skating._

"Ini-" Kau menggantungkan kata-katamu. Menatap sepatu yang Kuroko berikan dengan pandangan bingung.

"Benar, kita akan bermain _ice skating_ di sini." kata Kuroko sambil memakai sepatu tersebut.

" _Etto_ , Kuroko-kun aku belum bisa bermain _ice skating._ " Kau tertunduk sambil menatap sendu sepatu tersebut.

" _Daijoubu_ , aku akan mengajarimu." Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arahmu.

"Oke, mohon bantuannya Kuroko-kun." Kau tersenyum sambil memakai sepatu tersebut lalu memegang tangan Kuroko.

Kuroko mengajarkanmu bermain ice skating dan sesekali kau terjatuh karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbanganmu.

"Aduh!" Kau terjatuh dengan posisi tertidur.

"Hahaha."

Kau membelalakkan matamu.

 _Ini.. Pertama kalinya aku melihat Kuroko-kun tertawa._

Kau tersenyum. Lalu tertawa bersamanya.

 _Manisnyaa.._

Kuroko yang melihatmu tertawa lalu terdiam. Melihatmu tertawa dengan tulus membuat hatinya tenang.

"Mau mencobanya lagi?" Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya ke arahmu.

"Tentu saja! Aku tak akan kalah dari Kuroko-kun!" Kau menggenggam tangan Kuroko bersemangat.

Dan setelah beberapa menit mencoba, akhirnya kau bisa berseluncur di atas es yang dinamakan _ice skating_ walaupun belum bisa banyak bergerak.

"Lihat Kuroko-kun! Aku bisa! Aku bisa!" Kau berjalan ke arah Kuroko sambil tersenyum senang.

Kuroko hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menarik tanganmu untuk bermain bersama.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini sejak lama." Kuroko menggenggam tangan kananmu dan tangan kirinya ia tempatkan di pinggangmu.

"Apa itu Kuroko-kun?" Kau menggenggam balik tangan Kuroko lalu menempatkan tanganmu yang satunya di pundaknya lalu berdansa bersama.

Kuroko memamdangmu lekat-lekat. Lalu menghentikan dansa kalian.

"Aku menyukaimu." katanya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahmu.

 ** _Blush_**

 _A-apakah dia serius?_

"Sudah lama aku memendam perasaan ini. Semenjak pertemuan pertama kita di _chuugakkou_ aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pandangan kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya." Dahi kalian bersentuhan setelah Kuroko mengatakan itu.

Sekelebat peristiwa di saat kalian berdua pertama kali bertemu pun terputar di otakmu..

 ** _"Baiklah, sensei akan mengajarkan pelajaran pertama untuk hari ini. Hmm.. apakah hanya ada 1 murid saja yang tidak masuk?" tanya guru baruku sambil melihat salah satu bangku yang menurutnya kosong._**

 ** _Sejenak kau mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kelasmu lalu kau pun merasa ada yang aneh dengan perkataan gurumu tadi.._**

 ** _"Sensei, semuanya lengkap kok." jawabmu dengan suara agak kencang._**

 ** _"Tapi bangku di pojok kelas dekat dengan jendela itu kosong." Sensei menunjuk bangku yang ia maksud._**

 ** _Kau pun melihat ke arah bangku tersebut, dan kau hanya melihat seorang pemuda dengan surai biru muda yang duduk di bangku tersebut balik melihatmu dengan raut wajah terkejut. Lalu ia mengangkat tangannya._**

 ** _"Anoo sensei, saya sudah disini dari tadi."_**

 ** _"Ehhhh?!"_**

"Aku menyukai segalanya di dalam dirimu. Mulai dari kau selalu mengetahui keberadaanku, meminjamkan catatanmu jika aku tertidur di kelas, membuatkan _bento_ untukku, dan masih banyak lagi." Hidung kalian saling bersentuhan setelah Kuroko mengatakan itu.

Reflek, kau pun mengalihkan bola matamu agar tidak memandang bola mata Kuroko karena kau tidak ingin dia melihat wajahmu yang sudah merah padam karena pernyataannya.

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Kuroko menjauhkan wajahmu dengan pelan. Memberi jarak sambil memejamkan matanya karena ia pikir kau tidak nyaman dengan pandangannya terhadapmu.

"Jika kau tidak menerimaku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah senang jika-"

 ** _Cup_**

Perkataan Kuroko kau potong dengan menempelkan bibirmu ke bibirnya.

Kuroko membelalakkan matanya melihat dirimu senekat itu, dan dia bersyukur dalam hati karena kau melakukan hal senekat itu di tempat yang sepi.

Kau melepaskan ciumanmu di bibirnya lalu memeluknya sambil berkata,

" _Daisuki_ Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko pun membalas pelukanmu setelah kau mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

" _Hontouni Arigato_ , aku berjanji aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."

"Hm.. Baiklah, aku akan menunggu bukti janjimu" Kau tersenyum ke arahnya lalu mengeratkan pelukanmu terhadapnya.

* * *

 _Chapter 2 done edited!_

Makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah mau follow dan favourite ff ini^^  
Tanpa kalian, ff ini nggak bakal kutata rapi seperti sekarang '-')/ *diaterharu :"

Contact me on:

\- Twitter: NurReziella

\- Wattpad: LeafandFlower a.k.a. Kuronuma Izana

 ** _See ya!_**


	3. Spring With Yellow

Ditengah indahnya musim semi, ia berjalan ke arah bukit dekat dengan sungai perbatasan kota dan daerah tersebut. Menelungkupkan tangan sembari berdo'a, lalu menaruh sejumlah bunga di atas gundukan tanah yang terdapat sebuah batu nisan di atasnya.

Walaupun diparas tampannya terlihat ia sedang tersenyum, sebenarnya hatinya sedang menangis.

" _Gomennasai_."

 **Season With You**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Menikmati indahnya musim bersamamu._**

.

.

.

.

 **Karya _LeafandFlower_**

.

.

.

.

 **Genre: Romance**

 **PoV: Kise Ryouta x Reader**

.

.

.

.

Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata / ooc .-. Harap maklumi saya karena saya masih amatiran.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar anak banyak bicara!"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu di depannya? Dan darimana kau tahu itu?! Itu semua adalah rahasiaku! Kau jahat!"

"Aku tak menyangka kau tega membuat temanmu menangis seperti ini. Dasar monster!"

"Bukankah berteman denganmu hanya akan membuat kita sial ya? Hahaha."

"Maafkan aku, tetapi aku sudah tidak bisa mempercayaimu lagi semenjak kau melakukan itu."

"Kemampuan itu hanya akan merugikan orang disekitarmu, lebih baik kau pergi saja dari sini!"

Seruan semua temanmu yang sedang meledekmu bahkan mencaci maki dirimu terdengar di telingamu. Kau pun berlari tanpa tujuan hingga kau melihat bayangan ibumu.

"Aku seharusnya tidak melahirkanmu dari awal." katanya lalu pergi meninggalkanmu.

"Jangan pergi _okaa-san_.. Hiks.. Jangan pergi!" Kau mengejar bayangan ibumu sembari berteriak agar ibumu kembali tapi hasilnya nihil.

 _Okaa-san_..

 _Okaa-san_..

.

.

" _Okaa-san_!" Kau terbangun dari mimpi burukmu dengan dahi yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Mimpi itu lagi." katamu mendengus kesal sambil melepas bajumu lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Kau tinggal sendirian di apartemen yang disewakan oleh kakekmu untuk tempat tinggalmu agar dekat dengan sekolah. Sebenarnya kau ingin kakekmu tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk membayar semua keperluan harianmu karena kau ingin mengambil kerja sambilan. Tetapi karena keuangan yang dimiliki kakekmu yang sangat besar itulah membuat ia ingin membiayai semua kebutuhanmu hingga kau sudah siap untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu sendiri.

Orang tua? Mereka sudah bercerai dan pergi meninggalkanmu begitu saja semenjak kecil karena kekuatanmu. Kau memiliki kekuatan bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Pada waktu itu kau hanya seorang gadis kecil yang tidak tahu menahu tentang kekuatanmu jadi wajar jika kau mendengarkan suara pikiran orang kau berfikir itu adalah perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut mereka.

Mimpi? Itu bukan hanya sekedar bunga mimpi saja. Itu memang benar - benar terjadi didalam kehidupanmu semenjak kecil. Jadi wajar saja jika kau terus memikirkan kejadian itu hingga terbawa mimpi.

Dan semenjak kejadian itu, kau selalu sendirian di sekolah. Hingga saat kau berada di sekolah barumu dan bertemu dengan seseorang,

" _Ne, kimi wa dare_?"

yang akan merubah hidupmu menjadi berwarna.

* * *

"Pertemuan pertama kita sungguh aneh ya?" Ucap Kise sambil memandang langit senja pada sore itu.

"Aku yang sedang melamun tiba-tiba menanyakan siapa dirimu pada waktu kau lewat dihadapanku-ssu."

"Dan semenjak itu, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menjadi teman pertamamu-ssu." lanjut Kise sambil duduk di tengah padang rumput hijau.

* * *

" _Ohayou_ " Sapanya kepadamu yang sedang membaca buku.

" _Ohayou_.. _ohayou_.. _ohayou_.." Dia terus mengulangi kata kata itu, mungkin dia ingin kau membalas sapaan paginya. Kau bukannya menanggapi malah menghela nafas.

Siapa? Dia Kise Ryouta, orang yang paling cerewet di kelasmu dan sekaligus membuatmu membuang sumpahmu untuk menghindari bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Dan dia adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah kau temui selama hidupmu.

Dia selalu mengikutimu walaupun kau sebenarnya tidak keberatan jika dia tidak mengganggumu. Sampai pada akhirnya kalian berjalan pulang bersama, kau mengatakan semuanya.

" _Ne_ , kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" Tanyamu sambil berhenti berjalan.

" _Are_? Kenapa aku mengikutimu?" Tanya Kise kepadanya sembari memasang raut wajah berfikir.

' _Are_? Kenapa aku mengikutimu ' Terdengar suara pikiran Kise setelah dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Kau benar - benar bodoh" Katamu ketus,

"Mulai besok, kau tidak usah mengikutiku. Pada akhirnya kau akan seperti mereka jika kau bersamaku terus menerus" lanjutmu dengan menatapnya dingin.

"Semua orang pasti akan meninggalkan hal yang sangat dia benci- _ssu_. Tetapi tidak berarti semua orang membenci hal yang sama bukan? Contohnya aku." Jawab Kise sambil tersenyum.

"Percuma saja! Walaupun kau seperti itu kau pasti akan berakhir seperti mereka!" bentakmu sembari menutup telingamu dan menundukkan kepalamu.

Kau takut akan kejadian yang kau alami pada 'waktu itu' akan terulang kembali. Maka dari itu kau harus mencegah Kise sebelum dia melangkah lebih jauh.

"Hei, tenanglah- _ssu_. Dengarkan aku dulu- _ssu._ " kata Kise menenangkanmu sambil menggenggam pergelangan tanganmu dan perlahan melepaskan tanganmu yang menutup telingamu.

"Tidak! Tidak ada yang perlu kudengar! Pergi! Tinggalkan aku sendirian!" teriakmu sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalamu

"Stt.. diam- _ssu_." Kise meletakkan jarinya dibibirmu.

Dan kau pun berhasil diam akibat perlakuan Kise.

"Mari kita buat janji- _ssu_. Aku akan terus bersamamu selamanya dan kau juga tidak boleh melarangku bersamamu- _ssu_. Oke?" Kata Kise tersenyum sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

'Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu dan selalu berada disisimu- _ssu_!' Setelah mendengar isi pikiran Kise, kau tersenyum tipis.

Entah kau sadar atau tidak akhirnya kau menautkan jari kelingkingmu dengan jari kelingking Kise yang menandakan kau menyetujui perjanjian yang dibuat Kise.

* * *

"Semenjak kita membuat janji itu, aku terus mengawasimu, menemanimu dan bersamamu- _ssu_. Jika semua orang membencimu, aku menyayangimu- _ssu_ " Kise merebahkan dirinya bersandar pohon sakura yang berada di belakang makam yang Kise kunjungi.

Tempat yang Kise kunjungi adalah tempat yang Kise sengaja ia beli untuk tempat peristirahatan orang yang sangat ia sayangi, mengingat ia sangat suka pohon sakura pada waktu mekar disaat musim semi.

"Aku tidak tahu perasaan ini. Aku nyaman berada didekatmu, aku bisa merasa senang hanya dengan berada disisimu, hanya itu yang aku ketahui- _ssu_. Sampai kau salah paham terhadapku."

* * *

"Kise- _kun_ ~" Sapa seorang perempuan yang selalu mengikuti Kise dengan nada manjanya.

Kamu? Tentu saja bukan.. Dia adalah salah satu fans Kise yang berusaha menjauhkanmu dengan Kise karena dia tidak habis berfikir kenapa idamannya bisa mempunyai teman atau mungkin lebih seperti dirimu.

"Ah, hai Mayaka- _cchi._ "

"Apakah hari ini kau ada latihan basket?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa- _ssu_?"

"Tidak adaa~" katanya sambil merangkul tangan Kise. Mayaka memang sering melakukan itu terhadap Kise dan di depan semua orang. Tetapi semua tahu ia hanya ingin menjadi pacar Kise yang akan mengubah eksistensi Mayaka disana menjadi seorang yang tenar dan terkenal sama halnya dengan Kise. Dan dia mengira bahwa Kise dan kau telah berpacaran, maka dari itu ia akan menyingkirkanmu cepat ataupun lambat. Bagi Mayaka, menyingkirkanmu sama dengan menyingkirkan debu yang melekat pada meja.

"Mayaka- _cchi_. Tolong, bisa lepaskan tanganmu- _ssu_?"

"Biarkan aku seperti ini dulu Kise-kun~" Kata Mayaka sambil tetap berjalan dengan merangkul lengan Kise.

Di tengah lorong, Kise melihat dirimu yang keluar dari perpustakaan lalu menutup pintu dan membenarkan kacamatamu. Kau terperangah kaget melihat Kise yang sedang dirangkul oleh seorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum manis atau lebih tepatnya sinis terhadapmu, seolah meyatakan bahwa dia menang.

"Kise- _kun_ , siapa dia? Apakah dia temanmu?"

".. _.i-iee_ , aku tidak pernah mengenal orang seperti dia- _ssu_."  
Seketika Kise bungkam, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa dia mengatakan itu.. Apakah dia malu memiliki teman seperti dirimu? Padahal dia sendiri yang memaksamu untuk berteman dengannya.

Sekilas manik matamu bertemu pandang dengan manik mata Kise, lalu kau membuang pandanganmu dan berlari kecil melewati Kise dan Mayaka.

Tidak, kau tidak marah. Hanya saja kau merasakan sakit di dadamu setelah melihat mereka dan ingin menangis. Mayaka yang melihat itu pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan Kise yang melihatmu hanya terdiam melihat perubahan sikapmu.

Kau berlari ke arah taman lalu kau terduduk di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar sembari menangis.

Dimana Kise yang dulu? Yang selalu menjaganya, selalu berada di sisinya dan tulus melakukan itu semua? Pikirmu sambil menelungkupkan wajahmu dengan tangan mungilmu.

"Aku telah dimanfaatkan." gumammu pelan sembari terisak.

* * *

"Ternyata, di musim semi tidak selalu terjadi kejadian yang indah ya." lanjut Kise sambil menatap kelopak bunga sakura yang bermekaran pada waktu itu.

"Kau benar- _ssu_.. aku memang orang yang bodoh- _ssu_.. "

"Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu tapi entah kenapa aku bungkam jika sudah berada didepanmu- _ssu._ " lanjut Kise sambil terisak

"Dan aku semakin merasa bersalah karena dirikulah yang membuatmu seperti ini."

* * *

" _Konbawa_ Kise- _kun_ " sapamu ramah kepadanya.

Kau dan dia bertemu di depan salah satu supermarket yang biasa kau kunjungi untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan sedangkan Kise baru pulang sekolah karena ada kegiatan ekskul basket yang mengharuskan dia pulang malam.

" _Konbawa_ - _ssu._ " jawab Kise sambil tersenyum ke arahmu.

Kalian berdua berjalan bersebelahan.

Hening..  
Tak ada yang membuka percakapan..

Kau tahu Kise sedang berusaha untuk membuka percakapan karena kau tidak sengaja membaca pikirannya pada waktu itu.

'bagaimana ini- _ssu_? Aku takut jika dia marah padaku- _ssu_! Dan apa yang harus aku bahas- _ssu?_ ' batin Kise dengan raut wajah kebingungan

"Kudengar tim basketmu menang dikejuaraan tahun ini ya? _Omedetou_." katamu singkat sambil tetap menghadap kearah depan.

"Ah, iya- _ssu_. _A-arigatou._ " kata Kise sedikit tergagap.

'Aku harus meminta maaf padanya- _ssu_ '

"Tidak perlu cemas. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu."

"Ehh.. _souka-ssu_."

'Walaupun kau sudah memaafkanku, tetap saja aku masih merasa bersalah kepadamu- _ssu_ '

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Kau melakukan itu karena kau mempunyai alasan tertentu. Aku memaklumimu jadi jangan meminta maaf terus kepadaku atau kutarik kembali ucapanku." katamu dingin.

" _Gomennasai-ssu_." cicit Kise.

Kau lalu menghela nafas. Seharusnya kau tidak bersikap begitu padanya.

 _Lagipula dia yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengenalku. Aku sudah muak dengan semua omong kosongnya._

Kau mendecak sebal.

Tapi nyatanya semenjak saat itu juga, Kise selalu menghindarimu. Padalah didalam hatimu kecilmu kau ingin Kise meminta untuk kembali berteman seperti dulu.

Sungguh _tsundere._

Lampu merah menyala, dan kalian masih diam.

Kise melirikmu lalu kau meliriknya. Manik matamu bertemu dengan manik matanya. Beberapa menit kemudian kau tersadar dan akhirnya memalingkan mukamu ke arah lain untuk menutupi semburat merah yang mumcul di pipimu.

Kise yang melihat tingkah lakumu yang sangat langka itupun akhirnya tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum ke arahmu.

" _Arigato_ , terima kasih karena sudah memaafkanku semenjak kejadian itu terjadi- _ssu._ " Dia menggenggam sebelah tanganmu dengan erat.

Kau yang diperlakukan seperti itu tersenyum ke arah Kise.

"Tidak masalah." Memandang ke depan dan balik menggenggam tangan Kise.

Lampu lalu lintas lalu berubah warna menjadi warna merah yang menandakan kendaraan harus berhenti dan pejalan kaki boleh berjalan. Kise dan kau lalu berjalan bersamaan di atas zebra cross yang sepi.

Baru beberapa langkah, kau berhenti berjalan sambil membelalakkan matamu lalu mendorong Kise ketepian jalan.

Kise yang didorong olehmu sekuat tenaga akhirnya terhempas kepinggir jalan. Dan dia membelakakkan matanya melihatmu yang berusaha menghindari sebuah truk yang melintas dengan kecepatan yang diatas rata-rata namun hasilnya nihil.

Kau tertabrak lalu tubuhmu terhempas ke sisi sebrang jalan yang satunya. Pengemudi truk yang menabrakmu tanpa pikir panjang langsung pergi meninggalkanmu tanpa menolongmu.

Kise yang melihat kejadian itu dengan matanya sendiri lalu menghampirimu yang penuh dengan darah karena hempasan yang sangat kuat dari truk tersebut dan berteriak meminta tolong kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini- _ssu_? Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja- _ssu_? Aku takut- _ssu_." gumam Kise lalu melihat ke ponsel berwarna krem yang ia genggam sekarang.

Ia menemukan ponsel itu tergeletak di tanganmu saat ia menghampirimu. Lalu ia mengambilnya untuk menghubungi keluargamu.  
Kise lalu membuka kontak yang kau miliki di ponselmu, dan sekali lagi ia membelalakkan matanya setelah membaca salah satu dari berpuluh-puluh kontak yang kau punya dalam kategori keluargamu.

Akashi Seijuro.

Secepat kilat Kise lalu menekan tombol _call_ untuk menghubungi rekan satu timnya tersebut.

Seseorang disebrang sana lalu menjatuhkan ponselnya dan secepat kilat ia lalu berlari ke tempat yang diberitahukan oleh seseorang yang menelponnya. Teman-teman satu tim yang bersamanya saat itu membantunya agar dia sampai tepat pada waktunya.

Atau mungkin tidak..

* * *

"Aku kaget melihatmu bereaksi dengan cepat mendorongku ketepian jalan. Mungkin pada waktu itu kau mendengarkan apa yang sedang supir truk itu pikirkan lalu tanpa mementingkan keselamatanmu kau lebih memilih menolongku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, setetes demi setetes air mata turun dari kelopak matanya.

"Dan kenyataan paling pahitnya adalah, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Dan juga,"

Nafasnya tertahan, lalu ia mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"aku telah melanggar janjiku padamu- _ssu_."

* * *

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada sepupuku Ryouta?!" Akashi memandang Kise dengan tatapan dan aura membunuh sambil mencengkram kerah baju Kise.

"Dengarkan aku dulu- _ssu_."

"Tidak ada yang bisa aku dengarkan dari orang yang bodoh sepertimu!" kata Akashi sarkastik lalu meninju muka Kise yang membuat Kise terhempas ke tembok dengan lebam di pipinya.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan." geram Akashi yang lepas kendali karena amarahnya yang meluap-luap lalu berjalan ke arah Kise yang terduduk menyender tembok.

Aomine yang mengetahui apa yang akan Akashi lakukan pada Kise lalu mencegahnya lalu dibantu oleh Midorima dan Murasakibara. Sedangkan Kuroko dan Momoi yang melihat itu lalu segera menghampiri Kise meminta penjelasan kenapa dirimu bisa masuk ke dalam rumah sakit sambil membersihkan luka Kise.

Mereka semua sudah mengenalmu, atau lebih tepatnya Kise yang mengenalkanmu kepada mereka semua kecuali Akashi.

"Kise-kun tidak bersalah Akashi-kun. Sepupumu hanya mencoba menolong Kise-kun dari malapetaka dan dia tidak sempat menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri." jelas Kuroko kepada Akashi.

Mendengar itu, amarah Akashi mulai mereda dan kembali memasang muka datar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Lampu tanda sedang ada operasi akhirnya mati. Pintu ruangan UGD lalu terbuka dan muncul seorang dokter sambil melepas masker yang ia pakai. Akashi dan yang lainnya yang melihat itu menghampiri dokter tersebut.

" _Sensei_ , bagaimana dengan keadaan sepupu saya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Oh kau keluarganya?Maafkan saya, saya sudah berusaha semampu saya tetapi kenyataan berkata lain," Dokter itu melepas maskernya.

"sekali lagi saya minta maaf." ucap dokter tersebut lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

Kise yang mengetahui hal itu tanpa basa-basi lalu berlari ke dalam ruangan UGD. Mengabaikan panggilan-panggilan semua temannya. Ia bisa melihat kau terbaring dengan muka pucat karena kau kehilangan banyak darah.

Berlari ke arahmu lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tanganmu berharap kau merespon.

"Tidak! Jangan pergi- _ssu_! Aku telah melanggar janjiku- _ssu_! Aku ingin kau bangun agar aku menepati janjimu lalu mengatakan bahwa,"

"aku mencintaimu- _ssu_." Setelah ia mengatakan itu, ia menangis.

Teman-temannya hanya melihatnya dengan rasa iba. Baru pertama kali mereka melihat seorang Kise Ryouta yang selalu ceria dan tanpa beban bisa bersedih dan menangis seperti itu.

* * *

"Setelah kejadian yang miris itu aku mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik kematianmu- _ssu_ " Kise mengepalkan tangannya saat mengingat ia mendengarkan percakapan seseorang di belakang sekolah.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku telah membuat pembalasan yang setimpal untuknya- _ssu._ " ucap Kise sambil menyeringai.

* * *

"Mayaka, kau telah membuat kesalahan besar." ucap salah satu siswi di hadapan Mayaka.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" ucap Mayaka seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

Kise yang kebetulan lewat dekat halaman belakang sekolah bersembunyi. Mengambil ponselnya dan merekam percakapan mereka.

"Dia telah mati, kau tahu? Dan dalang dibalik kematiannya adalah dirimu. Benar bukan?" ucap siswi lain yang juga ada di sana.

"Seharusnya aku mempercayai gadis itu, bukannya kau Mayaka." kata siswi lain yang baru membuka suaranya.

"Hahh? Dia itu pembawa masalah kalian tahu? Mana mungkin dia bisa dipercayai. Ah ya, kalian berteman kan dengannya? Dia pasti bercerita, meminta tolong kepada kalian karena kemampuannya yang menjijikkan itu kan?" ucap Mayaka sambil menyeringai.

"Jaga ucapanmu Mayaka. Kau yang pembawa masalah! Kau tak tahu kan, selama kami bertiga berteman dengannya dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang hal itu. Dia selalu memendamnya sendirian."

"Dia selalu pasrah dan menerima kenyataan. Dan juga dia selalu memaafkanmu tiap kali kau membuat masalah dengannya."

"Awalnya kami ingin membalas dendam karena ulahmu, tetapi dicegah olehnya. Bahkan, kau merebut teman pertamanya saja dia tidak apa-apa."

"Hehh, begitukah? Kise dan dia itu tidak cocok jika kalian tahu. Yang lebih cocok menjadi pendamping Kise itu adalah aku." balas Mayaka sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya.

"Diamlah! Kami akan membuka mulut didepan Kise dan guru-guru jika kau tidak mau diam." ucap siswi tersebut lalu pergi bersama teman-temannya.

Kise tersenyum licik. Ia sempat kaget karena ia mengetahui bahwa kau sudah mempunyai teman setelah ia memutuskan kontak denganmu. Tapi dia bersyukur karena kau memiliki teman yang baik dan juga setia. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan pergi ke arah GYM.

"Akashi- _cchi_!" teriak Kise girang

"Ada apa Ryouta?"

"Aku tahu siapa dalang dibalik kematian sepupumu- _ssu,_ "

"tapi sebelumnya dengarkan rekaman ini dulu- _ssu_." Kise memberikan ponselnya lalu memanggil teman-temannya untuk ikut mendengarkan rekaman itu.

Akashi dan yang lainnya pun mendengarkan rekaman tersebut. Lalu Akashi menyeringai.

"Aku tahu suara siapa ini. Besok aku akan membunuhnya. Hahaha!"

Kise dan teman-temannya hanya bisa bergidik ngeri mendengar Akashi tertawa walaupun mereka tahu itu hanyalah candaan semata.

.

.

.

.

"Yaa.. Itu adalah kenyataan yang pahit-ssu."

"Tapi tetap saja- _ssu_. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku- _ssu_." ucap Kise lesu.

"Kise- _kun_. Tolong jangan menangis. Kau sudah menepati janjimu. Tolong jangan bersedih."

Sebuah suara menggema setelah Kise berbicara sendiri.  
Kise membelalakkan matanya.

"Siapa itu- _ssu_? Apakah itu kau- _ssu_? Cepat tunjukkan dirimu- _ssu_."

Setelah Kise mengatakan itu, seorang gadis dengan pakaian serba putih pun muncul di hadapannya sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis lagi Kise- _kun_. Dan kau sebenarnya tidak perlu membalas dendam kepada Mayaka- _san_." ucapmu sambil mengusap pipi Kise yang basah karena air matanya.

Tanpa basa-basi Kise segera memelukmu. Dia pikir itu hanyalah khayalannya semata tapi setelah ia merasakan tangan dinginmu yang membelai lembut pipinya, dia akhirnya percaya.

"Baiklah- _ssu_. Tetapi aku belum menepati janjiku- _ssu_."

"Kalau itu maumu bagaimana jika kita buat janji yang baru? Jadi aku minta kau berjanji padaku untuk terus menjadi Kise Ryouta yang kukenal. Ceria, baik, cerewet dan juga baik hati." katamu setengah tertawa sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingmu.

Kise lalu menautkan jarinya tanpa mau berbicara sama sekali. Karena dia takut kau akan pergi setelah Kise berkata iya.

"Ahahaha.. Kise- _kun_ , yang kau pikirkan itu benar. Aku akan pergi setelah kau merelakanku. Kau mau kan?" Kau tersenyum manis.

"Tidak, kau harus disini bersamaku- _ssu_. Aku menyukaimu! Aku mencintaimu! Bagaimana bisa aku bertahan hidup jika orang yang kusayangi pergi begitu saja- _ssu_?!" Kise menautkan kelingkingnya erat.

"Masih ada yang lebih baik dariku Kise- _kun_ , kau akan menemukannya suatu hari nanti." Kau melepas perlahan jarimu yang masih bertautan dengan jarinya.

"Jadi, aku harus pergi sekarang." Katamu sambil berbalik membelakangi Kise.

"Tidak- _ssu_!" Kise menggenggam pergelangan tanganmu.

Kau melihat Kise menangis lagi, lalu kau menghela nafas.

Kau berbalik kearahnya lalu kau menarik bibirnya agar tercipta sebuah senyuman.

"Lihatlah, kau jelek jika seperti ini." Kau tertawa gemas.

"Tak apa jika aku jelek asalkan kau tetap di sini bersamaku- _ssu_."

Kau menggelengkan kepalamu. Memang sulit membuat Kise merelakanmu. Tapi kau sudah mempunyai sebuah 'hadiah kecil' untuknya agar dia mau merelakanmu.

Kau mendekatkan wajahmu ke wajah Kise lalu kalian berciuman.

Kise yang mengetahui tingkahmu membelalakkan matanya lalu ia balas menciummu.

Kau melepas pangutannya lalu berkata "Hanya itu hadiah yang dapat kuberikan untukmu Kise-kun. Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku dan ciuman pertamamu. Tak apa kan? Jadi sekarang aku harus pergi." Kau melepaskan genggaman Kise lalu berbalik.

Angin berhembus menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran lalu kau menghilang seiring kelopak bunga sakura tersebut terbang.

Kise hanya tersenyum memandang kepergianmu. Karena ia sudah berjanji harus tetap tersenyum dan tidak boleh menangis lagi. Lalu Kise melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

* * *

 _Chapter 3 done edited!_

Makasih semuanya yang udah ngevote dan baca ff absurd ini '-')/  
Jangan sungkan kasih kritik dan saran buat Leaf yaaヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ

Contact me on:

\- Twitter: NurReziella

\- Wattpad: LeafandFlower a.k.a. Kuronuma Izana

 _ **See ya!**_

* * *

Di sisi lain, ada sesosok pria dengan surai merah darah mengintip dari balik pohon sakura. Ia lalu merasakan sebuah pelukan erat di punggungnya.

" _Arigato_ Sei- _kun_. Seharusnya kau tidak usah melakukan itu pada Mayaka- _san._ "

Akashi yang mengetahui ia juga mendapatkan kejutan dari sepupu yang ia sayangi membalikkan badannya dan balas memelukmu.

"Itu adalah hukuman yang pantas untuknya." ucap Akashi tetap memelukmu. Menaruh dagunya di atas kepalamu.

"Hnn.. Jangan bersedih dan jangan lupakan aku Sei- _kun._ " ucapmu sambil mengeratkan pelukanmu.

"Aku tak akan cengeng seperti Ryouta dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Bagiku kau sama seperti ibuku. Wanita yang sangat kusayangi." ucap Akashi.

Kalian melepas pelukan kalian. Bertatapan sambil tersenyum lalu kau berbalik pergi meninggalkan Akashi.

Akashi hanya memandang bayanganmu hingga menghilang begitu saja. Tapi, beberapa menit kemudian tetesan air mata mengalir di pipinya.


	4. Dry With Purple

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi.

Kau segera membereskan semua alat tulismu lalu berlari kecil ke arah pintu kelas. Menghampiri seorang siswa yang sedang menunggumu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

 **Season With You**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Menikmati indahnya musim bersamamu.**_

.

.

.

.

 **Karya** _ **LeafandFlower**_

.

.

.

.

 **Genre: Romance**

 **PoV: Murasakibara Atsushi x Reader**

.

.

.

.

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata / ooc .-. Harap maklumi saya karena saya masih amatiran.**

.

.

.

.

"Bukunya ada di sebelah sini." ucap salah satu siswi yang bertugas menjadi penjaga perpustakaan.

"Ah ya, terima kasih telah membantuku." Aku berjalan pelan sambil mencari buku yang kubutuhkan.

" _Urwell_. Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kau mencari buku resep masakan?" Tanya siswi itu memandangku lurus.

"Kau tak perlu tahu,"

Kau mengambil buku sampul hijau, membukanya lalu mencatat beberapa kalimat yang ada di buku itu.

"karena ini bukan urusanmu." lanjutmu ketus lalu berjalan ke arahnya sambil memberikan buku hijau yang kau ambil tadi dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Cih.. Dasar jutek." desis siswi itu sambil mengembalikan buku hijau itu dengan kasar.

Kau mendengarnya, tapi kau lebih memilih meninggalkan siswi itu daripada bertengkar di perpustakaan.

 _Toh ini memang sifatku. Jika kau tak suka ya wajar saja._

 _ **Srakk..**_

 _ **Bruk!**_

Kau menengok ke belakangmu. Menatap bingung seorang pria dengan rambut _violet_ nya sedang menunduk sedih melihat _snack_ nya terjatuh, lalu menghela nafas.

 _Sungguh disayangkan. Dia pasti akan membuang snack itu._

Tapi yang kau pikirkan sama sekali tidak benar. Dia memungutnya dengan perlahan. Melihatnya lalu menaruhnya ke dalam kantung pembungkus _snack_ itu.

 _Apa yang dia lakukan?! Apakah dia tak tahu bahwa snack itu banyak kumannya?!_

Kau berjalan ke depannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan. "Jangan makan makanan yang sudah jatuh. Atau kau akan sakit."

Dia menatapmu polos. "Tapi aturan 3 detik-"

"Itu tidak ada pengaruhnya!" selamu disertai sedikit hentakan.

Setelah kau mengatakan itu dia terdiam, kau tersenyum senang. Tetapi disaat kau ingin pergi, dia memungutnya secara tergesa-gesa.

Kau yang melihatnya hanya _sweatdrop_ lalu melangkah pergi.

"Huh.. Bukan salahku jika dia sakit." katamu lalu menghela nafas.

* * *

"Kau tau nama seorang siswi yang berada di kelas memasak dengan tatanan rambut yang di kepang?"

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa?"

"Kudengar dia membuat nama klub memasak menjadi tenar. Kau tahu kan? Klub memasak di sekolah kita jarang diminati oleh para siswi."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya melakukan itu?"

"Dia membuat sebuah akun situs di _youtube_ lalu mengunggah rekaman yang berisikan tentang memasak. Dan kau tau? Katanya beribu-ribu orang menonton video itu!"

"Hebat!"

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tetapi setelah aku melihatnya sendiri akhirnya aku percaya."

"Benarkah? Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku?"

"Tentu, setelah latihan ini selesai aku akan memperlihatkannya."

Seseorang yang tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua pun hanya diam sambil memakan snacknya. Dia berfikir untuk apa membicarakan orang yang sama sekali belum kalian lihat? Benar-benar tidak mempunyai pekerjaan.

"Kudengar anaknya pendiam dan sarkastik, tetapi setelah kau berteman dengannya dia pasti akan menunjukkan sifat aslinya."

"Semua orang pasti seperti dia juga, bahkan kaupun juga seperti itu."

"Oi oi.. Jangan samakan aku dengannya. Dan kudengar lagi, dia tidak akan segan-segan membantumu memasak jika kau tidak bisa. Atau membuatkanmu bekal jika kau sudah dekat dengannya."

"Wahh, jika aku jadi temannya. Uang sakuku akan bisa kutabung."

"Hahaha.. Tentu saja."

Si pendengar yang tadinya bertingkah acuh tak acuh pada percakapan mereka berdua pun membelalakkan matanya. Makanan.. Hanya itu yang dia pikirkan.

Jika siswi tersebut sangat pandai memasak, dia harus mendekatinya. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Entahlah.. Hanya dia, penulis dan Tuhan yang tahu. _***ealah:'v**_

* * *

"Panass!" kata Murasakibara lelah.

"Akhir-akhir ini cuacanya memang seperti ini Atshushi." kata Himuro sambil tetap berjalan.

"Hahh.. aku ingin es lolii Muro-chinn~" ucap Murasakibara manja.

"Tidak boleh Atsushi." Himuro tersenyum kalem ke arah Murasakibara dan hanya dibalas raut cemberut oleh Murasakibara.

Di tengah perjalanan, Himuro melihatmu yang sedang membawa 2 kantung plastik yang lumayan besar dengan agak kesulitan.

"Hahh.. bersabarlah. Sebentar lagi kau akan sampai." ucapmu berusaha menyemangati dirimu sendiri. Tak sesuai harapanmu, kau mulai kehilangan keseimbanganmu lalu terjatuh.

 _ **Puk**_

"Eh?" gumammu pelan.

"Kami akan membantumu. Kau pasti sangat kelelahan." Himuro tersenyum ke arahmu lalu mengambil alih kantung plastik yang kau bawa. Begitu juga dengan Murasakibara.

Kau membiarkan mereka membawanya, lalu berjalan mendahului mereka. Memberitahu arah letak ruang klub memasak sembari berjalan.

Sesampainya di depan ruangan klubmu, kau berterima kasih terhadap mereka berdua.

" _Arigato_ sudah mau membantuku membawa bahan-bahan ini hingga depan ruangan klub Himuro-kun, _etto_.."

"Ah, kau pasti belum kenal dia bukan? Kenalkan ini Murasakibara Atsushi."

" _Yoroshiku_ Murasakibara-kun." Murasakibara hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Atsushi, tidak baik mengabaikan orang yang mengajakmu bicara." sahut Himuro

"Baiklah, _yoroshiku_ ~" Kata Murasakibara malas.

Kau hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya menjawab sapaanmu dengan malas. Berbeda. Itulah yang ada di benakmu jika melihat seorang Murasakibara. Dia berbeda dari orang-orang yang biasanya kau temui.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa?"

"Hah? Bisa apa?"

"Kau tidak lupa perjanjian kita kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, _baka_. Aku tidak akan mudah lupa di saat umurku yang sekarang." katamu sarkastik.

Murasakibara yang melihat itu, hanya menguap dan mengusap-usap rambutnya malas.

Himuro yang menyadari itu akhirnya memberi tatapan kepadamu untuk segera melakukannya. Kau yang diberi tatapan seperti itu mengerti akan kodenya.

"Karena kalian sudah membantuku, sebagai balasannya aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk kalian. Ayo, masuk ke dalam." ucapmu lalu membawa bahan-bahan yang kau bawa masuk ke dalam ruang klub. Himuro dan Murasakibara yang mengetahui itu lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan klub memasak yang di sana hanya ada kau seorang.

Murasakibara hanya duduk di sebuah kursi sambil memerhatikanmu yang sedang memasak. Gerakanmu yang cekatan dan juga tenang dalam memasak membuat dia percaya rumor yang ia dengar kemarin dari seseorang anggota klub basket. Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian tercium aroma masakan dari hidungnya.

" _Douzo_ , aku hanya bisa membuatkan kalian ini." Katamu sambil menyodorkan piring yang penuh dengan makanan.

Tanpa aba-aba Murasakibara langsung segera melahap masakanmu dengan tergesa-gesa. Kau hanya menggelengkan kepalamu melihatnya, lalu menaruh segelas air putih di samping piring tersebut. Sementara Murasakibara sibuk dengan makanannya, kau berbicara dengan Himuro.

"Jadi?"

"Hah, apa?"

"Kau tidak keberatan kan? Aku tidak mungkin akan bisa memberinya 'setoran' terus menerus agar dia rajin latihan."

"Baiklah, aku akan usahakan. Selain itu, kupikir aku akan mudah dekat dengannya."

"Baiklah, lalu bagaimana dengan kabarnya?" Kata Himuro mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia sudah pergi. Seandainya aku tidak percaya dengan semua omong busuk Mayaka, aku pasti bisa menyelamatkannya dan juga Kise." Kau mengepalkan tanganmu dengan keras.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Seru Himuro terkejut.

"Yaa kau tau sifatnya setelah semua yang terjadi pada waktu kita berada di sekolah yang sama? Selalu memendam sendiri agar tidak ada orang lain yang tersakiti selain dirinya sendiri. Dan Mayaka menyuruh seseorang untuk menabraknya pada waktu mereka berdua menyebrangi jalan yang sepi."

"Dan karena kemampuannya, dia cepat sadar dan lebih memilih dia yang tertabrak dari pada Kise." jelasmu sambil menundukkan kepalamu.

"Tetapi aku senang karena aku masih bisa bersahabat dengannya di chuugakkou dulu. Setidaknya itu permintaan maafku karena sudah menjauhinya dulu." Kau tersenyum miris

"Sungguh tragis. Bisakah kau antarkan aku ke makamnya?"

"Tentu saja. Hubungi aku jika kau punya waktu luang untuk ke sana."

Kau yang menyadari Murasakibara yang selesai dengan acara 'makan-makan'nya pun akhirnya menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah ada yang kurang dari masakanku tadi?"

"Tidak, ini sangat lezat~"

"Kau bisa mencicipi masakanku yang lain jika kau mau. Pergilah ke atap sekolah besok." Kau tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Himuro hanya terkekeh melihat pemandangan yang langka di depannya sekarang.

"Kalian lucu sekali."

"Baiklah~" Murasakibara mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya antusias.

* * *

Kau membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah dengan kunci yang kau bawa. Bagaimana bisa kau dapatkan? Salah satu guru memberimu kunci tersebut karena dia pikir kau suka akan ketenangan dan kau sangat mensyukuri pemberian dari gurumu tersebut.

Berdiri memegang pagar besi sambil memejamkan mata.

 _Hahh.. tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain berdiam diri di sini._

Beberapa menit selanjutnya, pintu tergeser dan munculah sesosok laki-laki tinggi di atas rata-rata dengan rambut _violet_ nya. Dia lalu berdiri di sebelahmu.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar datang." katamu pelan.

"Aku datang karena ingin mencicipi masakanmu lagi~" Dia memandang lurus dengan tatapan malasnya.

Kau yang melihat reaksinya hanya terkekeh pelan lalu memberikannya sekotak bekal.

"Ini. Tidak banyak, tetapi aku harap bisa mengenyangkan perutmu yang selalu lapar itu." katamu tersenyum ke arahnya.

" _Arigato~_ " katanya sambil mengambil _bento_ yang kau berikan.

Kalian lalu memakan makanan kalian dengan khidmat, dan setelah selesai kau lalu terdiam sambil memejamkan matamu. Sedangkan Murasakibara mengambil permen dari kantungnya lalu memakannya.

"Kudengar kau salah satu anggota starter di klub basket?" katamu sambil tetap memejamkan matamu menikmati semilir angin yang menghembuskan ponimu.

"Nyem.. iya nyem.." katanya masih sibuk dengan permennya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau pasti sangat sulit dikalahkan oleh lawanmu mengingat tinggimu yang berbeda dari pemain-pemain yang lain." jawabmu basa-basi.

"Tidak, aku pernah dikalahkan 2 kali."

" _Souka_. Apa tidak keberatan jika aku melihatmu berlatih di GYM?"

"Tidak, jika kau mau melihat datanglah ke GYM sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Baiklah."

Kau tersenyum aneh.

 _Setelah ini, berterima kasihlah padaku Himuro-kun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan disinilah dirimu, duduk di bangku penonton melihat Murasakibara dan juga Himuro berlatih. Sambil memegang catatan kecilmu yang selalu kau bawa, kau melihat mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

Bagaimana bisa Murasakibara bisa dikalahkan oleh tim sekolah lain padahal selama latihan tanding tadi, tidak ada satu pun bola yang masuk ke dalam ring yang dijaga oleh Murasakibara. Mungkinkah bolanya menghilang?

Kau menyadari mereka telah selesai latihan lalu menghampiri mereka sambil menyodorkan minuman dan tak lupa memberi _snack_ pada Murasakibara.

" _Otsukare minna_." ucapmu sambil tersenyum.

" _Arigato_." jawab mereka.

"Oh ya, bukankah kau anak klub memasak ya?"

"Aku sering melihat video yang kau unggah di youtube, memang sangat bagus dan caramu menjelaskan memasak memang sangat mudah dipahami."

"Kau benar."

"Eh? T-terima kasih banyak." jawabmu terbata-bata sambil mencoba menutupi semburat merah tipis yang muncul di wajahmu.

 _'Kawaii~'_ Batin mereka semua kecuali Himuro dan Murasakibara

Murasakibara yang melihat itu hanya mendengus kesal lalu membuka _snack_ yang kau berikan tadi. Dia merasa kesal pada para _senpai_ nya yang melihatmu dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

Himuro yang melihat tingkah Murasakibara hanya tersenyum.

* * *

Semenjak saat itu, kalian jadi semakin dekat. Kau selalu melihat Murasakibara saat latihan basket dan kau berjanji akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk dimakannya agar dia tidak bolos latihan.

Begitu juga dengan Murasakibara. Dia selalu pergi ke atap dan menemanimu di sana karena dia pikir kau pasti akan kesepian di sana.

" _Ne ne_ , Murasakibara _-kun_. Apa kau punya pacar?"

"Nyem.. Pacar itu apa? Nyem.." jawab Muasakibara dengan polos sambil tetap memakan _snack_ nya.

Kau terperangah kaget

"Kau tidak tau? Jangan-jangan kau belum pernah berpacaran?" tanyamu menyelidiki.

"Nyem.. Pacaran itu apa? Nyem.. Aku belum pernah melakukannya.. Nyem.."

Kau hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ setelah mengetahui bahwa Murasakibara tidak mengetahui apa itu pacar.

Kau berfikir bahwa yang dipikirkannya hanya makan, sekolah dan basket hingga dia mengabaikan yang lain.

Sungguh tragis.  
Tetapi dalam hatimu kau merasa tenang setelah Murasakibara mengatakan bahwa dia belum pernah berpacaran dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ukh, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya?" Kau meletakkan jari telunjukmumu di dagumu.

"Yaa intinya dia adalah orang yang menyayangimu tanpa memandang fisik maupun reputasimu." jawabmu pelan sambil memasang muka berfikir.

 _Aahh.. Pasti ini akan sulit sekalii.. Mengingat dia hanya tahu makan, sekolah dan basket saja.. Siall!_

Murasakibara tidak mengindahkan perkataanmu dan tetap fokus pada makanannya. Kau meliriknya sebentar, lalu tersenyum kecil.

 _Tak apalah, asalkan bisa dekat dengannya saja sudah membuatku senang._

Kau terdiam.

"Eh? Kenapa aku berfikir seperti itu?"

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana kemarin?" tanya Himuro kepadamu sambil berjalan bersebelahan denganmu.

"Aku pikir ini akan sulit Himuro-kun. Aku masih tidak percaya, bagaimana aku bisa menyukai orang seperti dia?" katamu dengan nada kesal sambil sedikit menghentakkan kakimu saat kau berjalan.

Himuro hanya terkekeh dengan tingkah lakumu tersebut.  
Kalian berdua berhenti di depan sebuah makam. Menelungkupkan tangan kalian lalu menaruh beberapa bunga di atasnya.

"Aku harap dia mau memaafkanku." Katamu sambil memandang batu nisan di depanmu.

"Tentu saja. Dia orang yang baik, tidak mungkin dia tidak mau memaafkanmu."

"Kau benar." Kau tersenyum masam lalu pergi meninggalkan makam itu bersama Himuro.

Di perjalanan, kalian berdua berjalan sambil tertawa bersama seperti sepasang kekasih.  
Semua orang yang berada di sana melirik kalian, termasuk seorang pria dengan rambut ungunya.

"Lihat mereka."

"Uwahh.. mereka pasangan yang serasi."

"Mereka mengingatkanku pada masa-masa mudaku."

"Kau benar. Mereka sangat cocok."

Kau dan Himuro hanya mengabaikan pendapat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarmu.

"Hahaha.. Benar Himuro-kun, aku tak habis pikir kenapa kau mau melakukan itu." Kau tertawa pelan sambil menutup mulutmu.

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu. Aku melakukannya karena itu adalah hukuman ToD. Sudahlah, jangan kau bahas lagi." Himuro tersenyum kesal.

"Ahahaha.. aku tidak bisa berhenti. Kau harus tanggung jawab Himuro-" Kau memotong pembicaraanmu sambil menghentikan langkahmu. Sama seperti Himuro, kau memandang bingung seseorang yang berdiri di depan kalian.

"Murasakibara-kun?" tanyamu melihatnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Bukannya menjawab, Murasakibara malah menarik tanganmu menjauh dari Himuro dan membawamu pergi dari tempat itu. Kau yang tidak siap hanya mengikuti Murasakibara membawamu kemana.

"Bersenang-senanglah!" teriak Himuro dari kejauhan. Terlihat dari paras tampannya, dia sangat senang.

Kau hanya menundukkan kepalamu sambil tersenyum kecil.

 _Kurasa ini awal dari semuanya._

* * *

 _LeafandFlower done edited~_

Ukh.. terimakasih banyak untuk semua readers karena telah membaca Season With You dari chapter 1 hingga chapter 4 /terharu :" *hiks*

Jika ada kesalahan, kritik atau mungkin saran bisa kalian beritau lewat Review atau pm saya^^

Contact me on:

\- Twitter: NurReziella

\- Wattpad: LeafandFlower a.k.a. Kuronuma Izana

 _ **See ya!**_


	5. Haloo

Hai semuanyaa^^ Pada kangen ngga sama diriku? *plak

Oh ya, untuk kedepannya Leaf bingung nih mau update Akashi dulu atau Aomine.. Kalian bisa tentuin yang mana dulu direview yaa~

Akan kuusahakan untuk update secepatnya setelah kalian tentuin yang mana yang mau diupdate duluan^^

Oh ya, kalian juga bisa follow Leaf di Wattpad: LeafandFlower *diapromosi

Ok, segitu dulu dan met malming semuanya~


	6. Summer With Dakian (?)

Aku memegang selebaran yang dia berikan tadi pagi. Dan aku juga masih mengingat permohonannya setelah dia memberikan kertas ini.

 _"Kau akan datang bukan?"_

"Tch.." Aku mendecih kesal.

 _"Yaa.. aku merasa jika tak ada kau tidak seru saja."_

Aku meremas kertas itu, lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

 _"Tapi terserah jika kau mau datang atau tidak_ _,"_

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

 _"_ _karena itu bukan urusanku."_

"Kenapa aku harus menyukaimu sih?"

 **Season With You**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Menikmati indahnya musim bersamamu._**

.

.

.

.

 **Karya** ** _LeafandFlower_**

.

.

.

.

 **Genre: Romance**

 **PoV: Aomine Daiki x Reader**

.

.

.

.

 **Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata / ooc .-. Harap maklumi saya karena saya masih amatiran.**

.

.

.

.

"Hahh.. kenapa disaat musim panas seperti ini kita harus berolahraga? Benar bukan?" Temanmu menyenggol pundakmu menggunakkan sikutnya, lalu melirikmu dengan tampang malasnya.

"Diamlah. Jika kau mengeluh seperti itu olahraga ini tak akan cepat selesai." katamu ketus lalu menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklahh.. baiklahh.."

Kau menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar.

"Jangan bermuka kusut sepeti itu. Kau akan terlihat cepat tua jika kau sering melakukannya~" Seseorang memelukmu dari belakang lalu mencubit pipimu gemas.

Dan kau merasakan sesak saat dia memelukku.

"Momoi-san, tolong lepaskan pelukanmu." katamu sambil melirik Momoi.

"Hee? Kenapaa?"

"Karena-"

"Kau membuatnya susah bernafas Satsuki. Lepaskan dia." Aomine menyela ucapanmu lalu berdiri di depanmu.

"Tapi dia tak keberatan Dai-chan~"

"Dia mencoba untuk mengatakannya tadi Satsuki."

Kau mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah Aomine dengan tajam.  
Dia memandangku bingung.

"Apa? Bukankah aku benar?"

"Diamlah jika kau tak tahu apa-apa. Dan oh ya, apakah kau bisa berdiri di sana terus? Aku kepanasan. Akan lebih baik jika kau menghalangi sinar matahari yang menyengat itu agar aku tidak **_dakian_** sepertimu."

"Apa?! Kau mengejekku ya?!" Aomine menatapmu sebal.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu. Aku hanya berbicara sesuai kenyataan **_A_** **_ho_** **_mine Da_** **_ki_** **_an._** " katamu dengan nada mengejek lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arahnya.

"Kau.." Aomine mengepalkan tangannya.

"Cih.." Dia berbalik memunggungimu, lalu pergi meninggalkanmu dan Momoi

Kau menghela napasmu kasar.

 _Jika terus seperti ini, sepertinya perasaanku tak akan terbalaskan._

Momoi tersenyum melihat tingkah kalian berdua, lalu mencubit pipimu gemas.

" _I-ittai_ Momoi _-san_! Khh.. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Momoi meletakkan jarinya di dagu, lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya mencubit pipimu. Apakah aku salah?"

"Ya, kau sangat salah. Dan lagi, kenapa kau mencubit pipiku?" Kau mengerutkan keningmu kesal.

" _Datte_ , kau sangat lucu dan pipimu membuatku gemas."

"Apanya yang lucu? Bukankah aku terlihat seperti _Sadako_ di matanya?"

Momoi terkekeh pelan, lalu dia berbisik di telingamu.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya? Kenapa kau tidak menembaknya pada waktu Festival nanti?"

 ** _Blush_**

"J-jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Momoi _-san_! Dan bagaimana kau-"

"Sttt.. Kau tak perlu tahu itu. Intinya, dia pasti akan menerimamu." Potong Momoi lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkanmu.

"Ah ya! Dia sering bercerita tentangmu loh!" Momoi berteriak sambil tersenyum jahil ke arahku.

Dan berakhir dengan teman-teman yang melihatku penasaran.

"Hah.. bikin repot saja."

.

.

.

.

Aku mengambil skateboardku lalu bersiap-siap pulang.

 ** _Srett_**..

"Tunggu!"

Aomine menggenggam pergelangan tanganmu. Kau berusaha menatap Aomine dengan pandangan malasmu.

"Ada apa **_Dakian_**? Apa kau tak tahu bahwa aku ingin pulang sekarang?"

Aomine memandangmu dengan tatapan marahnya, lalu ia meremas pergelangan tanganmu dengan sangat kuat.

" _I-ittai_! Hentikan **_Aho_**!"

" _Sensei_ bilang besok akan ada perkemahan, jika kau ingin menanyakan yang lainnya kau bisa bertanya pada Satsuki. Jangan pernah memanggilku **_dakian_** lagi dan berterimakasihlah karena aku memberitahukanmu berita penting ini." Aomine menatap mataku tajam.

Kau menghela nafasmu lalu menarik dasi Aomine dengan agak kasar.

"Hei, jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku katakan saja. Lagipula aku tak memaksamu untuk memberitahukan hal penting seperti ini." Kau menatap Aomine kesal.

"Lepaskan tarikanmu itu, atau aku akan menamparmu." balas Aomine tak mau kalah.

"Oh ya, silahkan saja." katamu tak takut dengan ancamannya.

Aomine mengepalkan tangan kirinya lalu melepaskan tanganmu yang menarik dasinya paksa.

"Cih.."

Kau memutar kedua bola matamu sebal.

"Akan kuberitahu 2 hal, **_Ahomine_**." katamu member peringatan.

"Pertama, tak usah berlagak sok kuat di depanku. Kedua, tanpa kau beritahu aku masih bisa bertanya pada Momoi-san."

Kau menaiki skateboardmu lalu pergi meninggalkan Aomine yang masih memandangmu sebal.

"Andaikan saja kau bisa lebih kalem.."

 ** _~Season With You~_**

Kau berlari secepat mungkin ke tempat berkumpul sebelum berangkat ke perkemahan.

Ya, kau telat.

 _Sial. Kenapa aku salah mengatur jam wekerku!_

Aku mengambil ponselku lalu menelpon Momoi.

 **Moshi-moshi~**

MOMOI KAU ADA DI MANA SEKARANG?! CEPATLAH KE SINI! AKU SENDIRIAN DI SINI!

 **Ehhh?! C-chotto matte! Kau terlambat!**

Hah? Apa maksudmu?

 **Busnya sudah berangkat semenjak 15 menit yang lalu.**

APA KAU BILANG?!

 **Ah ya, kurasa Dai-chan juga terlambat.**

Dai-chan? Si Dakian itu?!

"Oi, ada apa kau memanggilku pendek?"

Kau menengok ke belakang dan di sana kau bisa melihat Aomine menatapmu.

"Oi, cepat jawab."

Kau hanya bisa menganga, lalu berjalan mendekati Aomine.

"Kenapa kau bisa telat?!" tanyamu disertai sedikit hentakan.

"Hahh.. harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa kau bisa telat sepertiku?" balas aomine lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku salah mengatur jam wekerku."

"Kemana orang tuamu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu." jawabku ketus.

"Sudahlah, cepat jawab." Paksa Aomine.

Kau mendengus sebal.

"Aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Keluargaku tinggal di Hokkaido."

"Jadi.. kau bisa memasak?"

"Tentu saja, kau meremehkanku ya?" Aku memandangnya tajam lalu tersenyum misterius.

"Heee.. Tentu saja aku meremehkanmu. Mana mungkin gadis tomboy sepertimu bisa memasak seperti gadis pada umumnya? Fufufu~" Aomine bersiul mengejekmu.

"Khh.. kau inii.."

Kau mendekatkan jarimu ke dahi Aomine, lalu menyentilnya dengan keras.

 ** _Ctak_**

"Aduh!"

"Itulah balasan untukmu karena kau sudah meremehkanku." Kau berjalan meninggalkan Aomine.

"Hei! Tunggu aku **_dasar pendek_**!"

.

.

.

.

Kau dan Aomine turun dari bis. Lalu kau mengambil skateboardmu dari dalam tasmu.

"Hei."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau selalu membawa skateboard?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Balasmu meliriknya.

Kau mendorong skateboardmu yang membuat Aomine kaget.

"Kesabaranku sudah habis,"

Dia menghela nafasnya lalu mengerutkan keningnya

"Woi! Tunggu **_pendek_**!"

Aomine mengejarmu. Lalu dari arah berlawanan, ia melihat seorang pria muda memberhentikan sepedanya lalu turun dan membuka sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Aomine tersenyum licik.

"Akan ku kembalikan secepat mungkin tuan! Terima kasih atas pinjamannya!"

Ia mengayuh sepeda pria muda itu secepat mungkin agar bisa mengejarmu.

"Oioi!"

Kau melirik Aomine yang berusaha mengejarmu, atau lebih tepatnya menyeimbangimu.

"Cepatlah atau kita akan telat ke perkemahan nanti." katamu.

"Dingin sekali." Aomine menatapmu.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanyamu kepadanya.

"Bisakah kau lebih kalem seperti wanita pada umumnya?" ucap Aomine tanpa memandangmu.

"Apa hakmu mengaturku seperti itu?"

Kau mendorong skateboardmu agak kencang.

"Ini hidupku, bukan hidupmu. Kau tak perlu mengatur kehidupanku sesukamu karena ini bukan hakmu." lanjutmu.

"Kau tau.. ini juga merupakan hakku,"

Aomine mengela nafasnya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

* * *

Gaje nan absurd seperti biasanya :3

Akhirnya hiatusku sudah selesaii~  
Hehehe.. Maafkan Flo karena hiatusnya lama banget dan baru update sekarang yaa *bow

Chapter yang terakhir nanti insyaallah akan kubuat sekhusus mungkin untuk para fans Akashi yang bejibun banget :v

Jika ada kesalahan, kritik atau mungkin saran bisa kalian beritau lewat Review atau pm Flo yaa^^

Contact me on:

\- Twitter: NurReziella

\- Wattpad: LeafandFlower a.k.a. Kuronuma Izana

 _ **See ya!**_

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

"Bagaimana kalian bisa terlambat?!" Naoto _sensei_ berdiri di depan kalian berdua.

"Sumimasen _sensei._ Kami berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." jawab kalian serentak.

"Baiklah, karena kalian terlambat. Saat berkemas nanti, kalian harus mengerjakan tugas dua kali lipat dari teman-teman kalian. Mengerti?" ucap Naoto _sensei_ sambil menghena nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Wakarimashta." kalian menundukkan kepala kalian seperti orang menyesal,

tapi kenyatannya tidak.

Momoi menghampiri kalian berdua setelah Naoto _sensei_ pergi.

"Untunglah kalian sampai. Walaupn tidak tepat waktu." ucap Momoi lega.

"Salahkan _**Ahomine**_ yang cerewet di tengah perjalanan." Kau menunjuk Aomine dengan perasaan tidak bersalah.

"Ha? Ini semua salahmu karena kau selalu meninggalkanku sendirian, _**pendek**_." Aomine melirikmu lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya angkuh.

"Lebih baik pendek dan berani daripada tinggi tapi penakut." balasmu.

"Tapi kenyataannya kau menyukaiku, benar bukan?"

 _ **Blush**_

"Apa kau bilang?!" Kau mengepalkan tanganmu dan perempatan muncul di dahimu.

Lalu Aomine berakhir terkapar di atas tanah karena lemparan sakteboardmu yang suskes mengenai dahinya.


End file.
